1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with an electronic flash device.
2. Background Arts
Almost all cameras, such as a compact camera, an instant camera, and the like, have an electronic flash device by which it is possible to photograph in a dark place, like at night and inside a room. The electronic flash device has flash circuit parts, for example a flash circuit board with a main capacitor. Furthermore, on some flash circuit boards, circuit parts other than the flash circuit parts, such as a capacitor as a power source to back up the cameras, are mounted too. In the case, as the circuit parts are mounted on one flash circuit board together with the flash circuit parts, it is possible to reduce a number of circuit boards and then costs of the cameras.
However, because of mounting the circuit parts on the flash circuit board together with the flash circuit parts, it is necessary to enlarge a size of the flash circuit board to secure a space for these circuit parts. But a larger flash circuit board causes a larger-sized camera. Also, there is a problem that enlargement of the flash circuit board has adverse effect on reduction of the costs, which is brought by mounting the circuit parts on the one flash circuit board together with the flash circuit parts.
In view of the foregoing, a main object of the present invention is to provide a camera with a small-sized flash circuit board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camera that makes it possible to reduce costs and size.
To achieve the above objects, in a camera according to the present invention, a main capacitor is mounted on a flash circuit board with striding over a circuit part. The main capacitor, which supplies electronic energy to a flash discharge tube, has a cylindrical capacitor body and a pair of terminals protruding from a bottom face of the capacitor body. These terminals are soldered onto the flash circuit board with securing a space for arrangement of the circuit part between the bottom face of the capacitor body and the flash circuit board.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a battery for supplying power to an electronic flash device, a shutter device, and the like are contained in a main body. Inside the main body, each of the battery and the capacitor is arranged vertically, and also adjacently each other along a parallel direction with an optical axis of a taking lens.
According to the present invention, because the circuit part is disposed between the terminals of the main capacitor, it is possible to miniaturize a size of the flash circuit board, and then a size of the camera.